


Puppy Love

by MistressofMimics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aliens, Canon Gay Relationship, Complete, Dogs, Fluff, Headcanon, Humans, Interspecies Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Pet Names, Post-Loki: Where Mischief Lies, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Theoki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofMimics/pseuds/MistressofMimics
Summary: Theo couldn't believe how cute the tiny little thing was.
Relationships: Theodore "Theo" Bell/Loki
Kudos: 5
Collections: Interspecies





	Puppy Love

"Ooh, Loki, look, it's a puppy! Look at its floppy little ears. Can we take it home?!" Theo begged as he dropped his cane to pick up the pudgy, black and grey furred puppy with its curly little tail. "Please?!"

"Take it home? To a giant spaceship just swarming with children who'll want to play with it all the time? No, not unless you want to traumatize the poor thing."

"Oh." He hadn't considered that. Dejectedly, he pressed his face against the tiny puppy's neck then started to lower it to the alley floor, which was slowly being covered in snow flakes. 

"Come on, darling, do you really think I could say, "No." to you? To Thor? Hel yes. To you? Hardly. So, what're we going to name our little...son, hmm?"

A wide grin crossed Theo's face and he leaned up to kiss Loki. "You're the best husband ever."

"Well, it is true. How about Stein since he looks like a little stone?"

"I love it."

So Theo and Loki returned to the Statesman with a new little family member.


End file.
